Commercial truck steer tires are required to provide a suitable level of wet and snow performance while rolling resistance performance and fuel mileage efficiency achieved by the tire is maintained. Moreover, it is desired that such tires provide a high level of cornering stiffness and resistance to tread wear in order to prolong the useful life of the tire tread. Accordingly, there is a need for a commercial truck tire having a tread pattern that functionally meets such competing objectives to thereby provide the user with acceptable overall tire performance.